


Wet Dreams (literally)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Padawan Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey nods off in the bath and has an interesting dream....





	Wet Dreams (literally)

 

Rey sank into the tub and let the warm soapy water drown out the whining in her muscles. She breathed out a sigh of relief, the steam swirling around her and catching in light columns in an almost romantic way. It was rather cathartic to watch.

 

Three straight days of intensive training in the padawan gym was certainly not something for the faint of heart. Rey was too prideful to show the effects at the time, but now she was really feeling the burn. But she could consider all of that another time.

 

As the heat began to spirit her away, she found herself dwelling on a familiar face. _His_ face. The strange boy from practice. Usually, Rey did not allow such whimsical musings, but surely after so much hard work, a lapse in her better judgement was perfectly forgivable. She didn't even know his name. Sure, she'd been introduced and heard others call it, but all that her memory could produce was an inconvenient garble. Whoever he was, he was very powerful; in the force, yes, but also physically. Cords of muscle would flex beneath his mole peppered skin and veins bulged with the strain of an immovable conviction. He was very focused. His footwork was always precise, and he seemed to perpetually have an endgame in mind, as though thoroughly choreographed in each and every spar.

 

What was most outstanding about him was his eyes, however. Dark and heady, intoxicating like a well aged wine. He observed the other padawans with no small amount of arrogance, it was utterly audacious—yet somehow, contradicting everything Rey thought she knew about herself... it was not unattractive. If she were to be honest, if only for this quiet moment, his cocksure behaviour was rather the opposite.

 

But it was the way he watched her specifically that was most heated.

 

Rey growled at the ceiling and dug the heels of her palms into her eyes. Between the starbursts that elicited, there he was. With that blasted smirk. _Stars_ , that _smirk_.

 

She was grateful to have not sparred directly with him, at least yet. Rey wasn't sure if she could fight with a Jedi's clarity under such conditions. All she would be able to think about was why he looked as though he wanted to eat her. How dreamy his eyes were, how soft his lips looked...

 

Suddenly she inhaled. No. Bad train of thought. But as she tried desperately to derail it, the gentlest fingers trailed feather light down her forearm leaning on the lip of the tub. She blinked, and immediately blanched at the sight before her.

 

There he was, the boy. The _menace_. Standing over her, half-naked.

 

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed, but the outrage that had all right to be in her voice was simply absent. How could it not be, with him staring at her like that, his torso bared and damp with sweat.

 

He was silent as he slowly stepped into the tub on either side of her legs and lowered to straddle her. His grey sweatpants turned almost black from the water, but he didn't appear to care as his hands came down beside her waist, and he gazed with what could only be described as ecstasy. Rey found that her body didn't work. It wasn't that he was controlling her—not literally, anyway. She was just so shocked. But as he leaned forward and hummed, the vibrations running through her, she soon realised the hot sensations building in her belly in tandem with his advances, and her face flushed self-consciously.

 

"Beautiful." He purred to her. One of his hands sloshed up from the bath water and curled a few hairs out of her face.

 

She felt her lips part and a small breath puff out. The mysterious boy's pupils had blown wide and that near predatory look returned. She trembled beneath him eagerly.

 

His lips drew nearer agonisingly slow. Rey almost sank her fingers into his luscious dark hair to pull him closer, but before she could pluck up the courage, he was on her. Some how his mouth was much wetter than the water around her. It was warm and needy, everything she had fantasied and more. He kissed her with a hunger, a rawness that wasn't arrogant or egotistical, but strangely sensitive. It was difficult to describe.

 

Soon his dreamy mouth turned to new ventures. That being her neck, and the delicate junction between her ear and jaw. Shivers skittered through her and she keened against him, taking a special kind of pleasure in the sounds of water between their bodies, especially as he began grinding his hips at her own. A moan escaped her as he lathed his flat tongue up the side of her throat and back to her face, where he planted the sweetest kiss she thought possible. Her fingers did tangle into his locks then as their lips met and bodies rocked to a rhythm only they could hear. His grunt as he stroked down her rib cage made all remaining inhibitions fly out the garbage chute and she desperately wanted _more_.

 

If only life were so kind.

 

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._ Rey sprung awake to find herself alone in a lukewarm tub. She must have dozed off at some point.

 

"Rey?" The worried voice of a padawan travelled through the door. "Are you okay?"

 

Quickly she cleared her throat and called back, "Yes, sorry. I'll be a moment." and would, for the remainder of that day, tell herself that dream meant nothing—or better yet, had never happened.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on a true story tho I don't like writing about my personal life, so I thought "turn it into reylo" 
> 
> but swap Jedi practice for martial arts and make Kylo a girl and it's basically what happened earlier XD


End file.
